


up and down like a rollercoaster

by offset



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Just Friends Fucking, M/M, Shameless Smut, They have feelings for each other but don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offset/pseuds/offset
Summary: “d-doyoung,” his voices was shaking and his hands were almost on doyoung's chest, “you're so hot, hyung.”“and we’re drunk.” jungwoo closed his eyes and they started leaning towards each other, wild eyes and shaking hands.





	up and down like a rollercoaster

it was another friday night and they were doing what they always did. sitting in front of the tv, watching one of ten's favorite movies. not that they were actually paying attention, neither ten and johnny were.

“doyoung, can you move your fucking head so i can see the movie?” doyoung made an annoyed sound and didn't move at all. johnny and ten were whispering, and laughing among themselves, so concentrated that they didn't realize that their friends were once again bickering.

the bickering were completely normal. jungwoo and doyoung have always bashed heads like this, at least, as long as jungwoo remembers. at the same time they were very similar, some things were different. jungwoo was a peaceful person, friend with everybody and always smiling. doyoung on the other hand was more quiet, with few friends and those who didn't know him could even say that he never smiled.

“you should move, i'm good here.” jungwoo got up just to push doyoung, the two started arguing about how one were always annoying to the other.

they didn't notice that johnny and ten stopped talking and were watching them with wide eyes. “we are leaving, don't kill each other.” doyoung tried to get them to stay, but ten apologized saying he was tired and johnny needed to work the other day. they said goodbye at the door, promising to meet soon.

jungwoo was running to pick up the phone as soon as the door slammed, “pizza?” doyoung agreed and asked if jungwoo wanted a beer, in the two years being friends and roommates, they had lots of nights like this, but one of them always stayed sober to help the other.

some nights, they had played games and pass out in the living room's floor.

when the pizza arrived, they were already kind of drunk. the week had been one of the worst and drinking were the way to de-stress. jungwoo offered another beer to doyoung and he knew he should stop and go to sleep, but jungwoo was smilling and being friendly with him, which made his heart beats a little faster.

they tried to clean up before sleep, but everything was just useless. and even they have differents rooms, they ended in doyoung's room. doyoung didn't think it would end like this. he didn't think he'd end up in the same bedroom with jungwoo beside him shirtless because he claimed, "it's fucking hot in here. hot as fuck. i'm so hot right now." if anything, doyoung thought he'd have some pizza, drink one or two, and then sleep on his room. but jungwoo had actually been a good company at the end of the night and doyoung had let himself relax around jungwoo more than he had in a long time.

“i should go to my room,” jungwoo's speech was actually more put together than doyoung had expected.

"no," doyoung said quietly, "let's just share.” they worked automatically, both getting naked and not even bothering to think something were wrong with it. 

“we're naked.” jungwoo laughed and rolled on his side trying to get comfortable, he found himself staring into doyoung's eyes. they were so close together, jungwoo could smell the alcohol on doyoung's breath and also a hint of his scent. 

“d-doyoung,” his voices was shaking and his hands were almost on doyoung's chest, “you're so hot, hyung.”

“and we’re drunk.” jungwoo closed his eyes and they started leaning towards each other, wild eyes and shaking hands. 

"you can't regret this tomorrow." doyoung whispered as he gave a peck on jungwoo's lips.

“i won’t, i promise.” jungwoo couldn't believe what was happening, his heart beating so fast, and it’s not that he were in love with doyoung, but he wont complain about getting laid with him. 

jungwoo had forgotten that they were both naked, he felt suddenly ashamed when doyoung wrapped his hand around jungwoo's neck and pulled him in. the lips that had recently taken up jungwoo's vision and mind were now pressed against his own and he couldn't stop thinking that this wouldn't be happening if they hadn't been drinking.

he kissed back of course. he kissed back like his life depended on it. doyoung's lips tasted like his breath smelled, like alcohol and pizza but totally not gross like jungwoo thought it'd be. it actually had woken jungwoo up, every inch of his body on edge, the small hairs on his arms and the back of his neck are up, he shivered. doyoung's tongue suddenly twisted into jungwoo's mouth, and they moaned without breaking the kiss. 

things escalated quickly from there, sweaty because the room was too hot, or it was just their bodies. doyoung fumbled to the base of the bed and thrown jungwoo's legs over his shoulders. jungwoo didnt care about how wrecked he was in the moment, just focused on doyoung. the way his muscles had pulsed with every move and the way that the heat of the room made his entire body shine in the light streaming into the room from the window. 

jungwoo was aware of what everybody said, “jungwoo? he is a god”, being called zeus had been a idea because of his good looks. but doyoung was a masterpiece, the way his skin looked soft and ready to be touched by jungwoo's fingertips. and everything in him just shined and amazed jungwoo because he was always totally beautiful from head to toe. his dick included.

jungwoo moaned out loud when doyoung's hands grabbed his hips, the simple feeling of doyoung's large and rough hands holding him in place drove him crazy.

“go ahead hyung, fuck me.” jungwoo couldn't help himself but beg for what he most wanted.

in the blink of an eye, doyoung reached for the bottle of lube under the bed. he covered his fingers with lube and waited to jungwoo give him permission to start open him. 

it didn't take too much until jungwoo was crying out loud, his mouth widen open and eyes closed. 

doyoung tried to be gentle, he didn't want to hurt jungwoo or himself, but jungwoo's inside heat was so good, he couldn't contain himself for too long.

jungwoo had to admit, things felt so amazing. doyoung's entire body was on top of him, as if jungwoo was his shadow, moving with him, every thrust, every movement. 

jungwoo started moaning too loud, and he didn't even think about his neighbors until one of doyoung's hand was pushing hard against his mouth, silencing him.

“shhhhh, baby.” doyoung would love listen to jungwoo screaming his name and begging for more, but they were in the middle of the night and he didn't wanted to stop fucking because someone had called the police.

doyoung didn't want to be too clingy, didn't want jungwoo to think he was mixing up the things. but he kissed jungwoo anyway, his tongue licking jungwoo's lips, he dragged his lips down jungwoo's shoulders where he left love bites and more kisses, he couldn't help but do.

jungwoo giggled when doyoung kissed his chest and nipples, took a deep breath and stuck his nails into doyoung's back tightly, both arched at the same time, in sync.

jungwoo's dick was hard against his belly and he felt it twitch with every powerful thrust from doyoung's hips. jungwoo tilted his head back and grabbed a pillow, smashing it against his face in attempt to calm himself down and to have something to ground him, because between the alcohol and the way doyoung's hips were rocking his world, he was losing himself.

doyoung's hands went to jungwoo's shoulders then, and he managed to turn their bodies, jungwoo was sitting on doyoung's lap and he fitted doyoung's dick inside of him.

jungwoo yelped and doyoung groaned, deep and full. it only took a few moves— jungwoo going up and down with doyoung's help — before jungwoo was cumming. stars shining behind his eyelids and his fingers tingling.

all his body had shaken, his hand grabbed tightly doyoung's hair and he kept moving his hips, doyoung's thrusts became even more faster while they kissed and jungwoo moaned on doyoung's mouth. 

doyoung cummed inside of jungwoo, both moaned because of the mess they made between their bodies. doyoung opened his eyes and groaned, jungwoo had looked so beautiful all sweaty and tired, with flushed cheeks and bitten lips. 

doyoung took jungwoo out of his lap so jungwoo was on his back, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavy. their breaths became synchronized. inhale. exhale. inhale. exhale.

they were drowning on sweaty and jungwoo was too tired to stand up, doyoung went to the bathroom and after cleaning himself up brought back a towel to jungwoo. 

he turned on the air conditioner, knowing that was how jungwoo sleep. and the sheets weren't totally messed, so they could sleep and only change in the morning.

when they laid, neither of them said anything, doyoung took a peek at his side and was surprised by jungwoo already looking at him.

"that was good?" jungwoo said, his words had sounded a lot like a question. and he got nervous, biting his lips and doyoung found it adorable.

“so good.” he let out and his flushed cheeks came back as his ears did too. doyoung smiled and pulled jungwoo close to him so they could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡ leave me kudos and your thoughts in the comments if you'd like.  
> as always i'm nervous and i hope you liked it!  
> hmu on twitter @sokeomin <3


End file.
